Unnamed Fic - A Klaine Story
by crisspurplebowties
Summary: Klaine AU - Kurt and Blaine meet on the set of a movie they are both playing in. Small something I wrote up when I couldn't sleep. I wasn't planning on continuing it but if it does well, then I will continue it! REVIEW AND ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine AU - Kurt and Blaine meet on the set of a movie they are both playing in.**

**This was just something I was working on last night when I couldn't sleep. I might even continue this into a few chapters if I think it does well! **

**I still need a name for this, so if you come up with something clever, let me know! Also, sorry it's short. Please review and give me feedback!**

—

Kurt looked around hopelessly, trying to grab the attention of one of the crew members, but was carelessly shoved aside. He sighed in frustration. This was his first movie - or show, video.. anything for that matter - he had ever been in. He had gotten lucky when at a local New York coffee shop with Rachel. Some guy who looked rich and had a Bluetooth stuck to his ear offered a part of 'a friend'. Not bad. This sent Rachel into a jealous little fit, but overall she was happy for him.

He swung around and decided to try once more to get someone's help. He picked a random person and tapped their shoulder. "Excuse me," he said as the person turned around. His mouth dropped a little and his face a warm shade of pink. "Hi.. um… can you help me? I'm… uh… I'm new here." he managed to sputter out. The stranger was most attractive. He appeared to be another actor in the movie. Perhaps an extra. His attire was rather unusual, but where did Kurt have room to talk in that department? But Kurt couldn't help but find it charming as well.

It featured a green plaid-like patterned shirt and suspenders, which Kurt nearly giggled at. His eyes trailed downward and he noticed the skinniest white jeans he had ever seen. And to top it off, a bowtie that was a similar shade of green on his shirt. The biggest thing was that this boy's hair was shiny. Really shiny. His jet black hair was slicked back with hair gel.

"Hi.." The stranger was probably as lost as Kurt was. "My name's Blaine." He said with a bright smile, outstretching his hand to Kurt, who shook it hesitantly, still pretty memorized by Blaine. "…Kurt." He responded.

"So, what did you need, Kurt?" Blaine asked, now lowering his hand. Kurt chuckled nervously, awkwardly holding his hands in front of him. "Everything. This is my first acting job. I.. ha, I got discovered in a coffee shop.."

Blaine laughed, "Don't worry, I got discovered in_ Subway_." But he nodded at Kurt's confession, "This is my fourth time." Hmm. Maybe Blaine wasn't so lost after all.

"Who are you playing?"

"The female lead's current boyfriend. Who you can imagine gets discarded for the male lead. You?"

"I'm one of the male leads friends. Not a huge part, but it's a start I guess." He shrugged.

"Tell you what," Blaine said with a smile, "I'll give you a tour and all the information you need to know, and you and I can get to know each other a little better. Deal?" He raised his eyebrows at Kurt - another thing Kurt noticed. His eyebrows. Dark, somewhat bushy and triangular - awaiting Kurt's response with a grin.

"Um.. I…" Kurt blushed a bit harder, not sure if Blaine was flirting or being friendly. ".. Yeah.. Sure!" He smiled widely and nodded, gripped to his satchel as more people pushed by.

"Great! C'mon, let's get out of this crowd." And just like that, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. Once again, Kurt's hand had turned warm from the blush and struggled to not stumble while being tugged by this new person he hoped would be his friend.

When they finally escaped the madness of the crowd, Blaine released his hand. "Alright. First things first. Never, ever ask a stranger for help." He dramatically rolled his eyes before he smirked, "Kidding. Although you'd have already broken that rule."

"Right…"

Blaine went on a bit more, telling him everything he knew in his experience. He toured the set and the area with him. Such as their trailer locations, lunch area - which turned out to be just a large tent, makeup trailer… It was exhausting. Seriously, how was Kurt supposed to remember all this?

With a short exhale, Blaine shrugged and smiled, "Well! I think that's it. Now it's your turn. Wanna sit together at lunch and we can talk?" His eyes looked hopeful, really hopeful. Maybe it was just Kurt being hopeful, not Blaine.

"Yeah… Yeah. That sounds good." He nodded and then his eyes fell to his feet and tried to cover his cheeks that never failed to get pinker.

"Awesome! I'll see you then!" Blaine exclaimed and his head jerked in the direction of a loud voice calling his name. "Agh… shit. I gotta go, but you better be there at lunch!" He yells as he's running away to where he is needed, "Be there!" He points at him and smiles before disappearing. Then Kurt was alone again.

Kurt stood and just stared in the direction Blaine had run off to, smiling and giggling and putting his hands on his cheeks to hide his blush. He figured he should go back to his own trailer - why the hell did he have one? He was nearly an extra - and rest there. All the touring and talking was actually really tiring.

Kurt awoke to pounding on the trailer door, as well as a bell going off. Was he still in high school and dreamed all this up? His eyelids opened heavily and was assured he hadn't dreamed everything. He stretched and mumbled to the person slamming their fists on the door. When he opened it, however, no one was there. He looked down at his watch and realized it was lunch time. Perfect!

He closed his door again and ran to the large mirror in the trailer, inspecting himself. He seemed to be okay, besides a little bed-head. Easy fix.

He ran from the trailer and crossed his fingers that he'd remember where the lunch area was at. Fortunately, it didn't take him long. But it was scarier than lunch at McKinley. People were yelling and chattering everywhere, pushing and shoving, and some of the rather younger actors - they looked like high schoolers too - were on the verge of throwing some food. Yikes.

His eyes were frantic, searching the crowded area and hoping to find Blaine. Every time he thinks he sees him waving him over, it's just some other idiot stretching. Finally, he sees the shiny hair and knows its Blaine actually waving him over. He sighed in relief and smiled at him, slowly but surely making his way over to the table.

"Hi," Kurt breathed out, flopping down onto the round table in the middle of the tent that was set outside. A very large tent. Kurt didn't even know they made them that big.

"Hey! Took you long enough. I've been signalling at you for 5 minutes!" He laughed when he saw Kurt's apologetic and embarrassed expression, "Okay Kurt, if we are going to be friends, you're going to have to learn how I joke." He pats his arm from across the table. How Blaine managed to save this whole table to themselves was beyond him.

They chatted back and forth over their crummy meals that were provided, sharing basic information. It led to other things though, secrets and funny stories from the past. And then some not so happy memories.

"High school was hard," Kurt said, trying his hardest not to let his voice crack. It does anyways. "I was horrified there. The constant slam of lockers made me jump, going around corners I would prepare myself for another shove or a slushie to the face…I feared for my life." He ducked his head when a tear or two rolled down his face, "I had to transfer after a while. It was too dangerous.. but um…" He looked up again and nodded his head for no reason, "I.. I got through it. And now I'm here." He looked up and around, his hands upwards at his shoulders, "Thank goodness."

Blaine looked at him sadly, his eyes were filled with sympathy and compassion. He reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand again, and squeezed it firmly. "I can imagine.. how hard it must have been. I got beat up something horrible. Once I ended up in the hospital for.. _months_." He shook his head, "Homophobes.. they suck. But screw them, we're here and they are off playing _sports_ that won't really make a career. _This_.. this will make a career. Us both."

Kurt smiled through his tears, "Really?"

"Really." Blaine said with one last squeeze of the hand. He stood up and took both of their plastic trays and set them down on top of another table, "You coming?" He raised those eyebrows of his again.

"Where?"

"I have to show you something!" He starts to run away, his head turning back and flashing a mischievous grin over his shoulder, "Come on!"

Kurt stood up and chuckled, brushing the crumbs of the crap they called food here off his clothes, and ran after Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT.**

—

"Whoa! Blaine, c'mon… slow down!" Kurt called out to Blaine as he huffed and puffed behind him, following him to where ever the hell he was going. "What is so important?" He yelled, and only got a grin over the shoulder in response.

Blaine finally came to a stop outside of a door and Kurt thanked him for stopping with a slap on the shoulder and then bent over to catch his breath. "Damn, you're….fast…."

"Stop whining. Come on." He turned the knob and opened it, revealing a simple room filled with a variety of instruments. "This is what I like to call my own special break room." Blaine said with a sigh and a smile, "It's not much, but it's a nice get-a-way."

"Wow… um…you play music?" He stared at Blaine now, his mouth hanging open just slightly. This boy could not get any better.

"A little guitar.. piano… I mostly sing…"

Apparently he could.

"…Wanna hear?"

"What? You sing?"

"Yeah." Blaine suddenly looked a bit nervous but still smiling.

"Of course!" Kurt nodded rapidly, "I sing too and I -"

"You do?! Oh my god, FINALLY!" Blaine jumped for joy. Literally, he started jumping up and down. "No one sings, dances, plays ANYTHING in this place! " He exclaimed, making Kurt cringe at the loudness but laughing at Blaine's ridiculousness.

"Uh, yup. I sing.. and I play a teeny.. tiny bit of piano." He nodded slowly, and then he gently shoved Blaine towards the microphone on the rather small stage in the room. Like, really small. Blaine squirmed around on the platform and smiled goofily as he wrung his hands around the mic. He looked almost confused, but then he stood up straight like it dawned on him. He practically skipped over to the piano and put the mic on the little stand connected to it.

Kurt sat down on the floor and wrapped his hands around one of his knees and rested his chin on top of it. "Well, go on!" He smiled.

Blaine played off random notes on the piano, feeling a little more confident. "Um.. well this is one of my favorite songs. I love Katy Perry.. and this seems to always brighten me up." He starts playing the notes of_Teenage Dream_ on the piano, and then his mouth opened and sung. He sung with such passion and confidence, it blew Kurt away. He almost teared up but controlled himself, feeling silly for nearly doing it.

As the song went on, his mouth hung open in awe, his eyes wide with pure amazement and possibly love. He had never heard such a beautiful and perfect voice. Not even his own, which he thought was pretty damn amazing. His hands fell from his knees and his legs stretched out, leaving his hands flopped over at his sides. His mouth remained open until the last notes faded out and Blaine slowly looked over at Kurt.

Kurt immediately burst out in applauds and cheers, standing up and jumping up and down excitedly. "Blaine! Wow.. I mean.." He bounced up and down on his toes instead now, rubbing his hands together. "That was amazing. No words.. just.. wow." A small smile crossed Blaine's face, his eyes looking slightly glassy.

"Was it that good?"

"I said it was amazing." He nodded, still bouncing up and down slightly.  
"Th-thanks." He nodded and rubbed his hands up and down his legs. Kurt had to shift his eyes away from the small gesture, determined not to get into _that _kind of thinking.

"So.. um.." Blaine said as he stood up and got closer to Kurt, "Do I get to hear you sing?" He nudged him with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows, making a gesture at the microphone.

"Su- .. " Kurt said right as that blasted bell rang again. Both their faces fell in disappointment, "Er.. well…" Kurt patted his hand on Blaine's upper arm, "Perhaps another time.." He shrugged.

"Yeah yeah yeah… " He mumbled, but he smiled. "Do I have to make you promise?"

"No. But.." he put up his hand and the other one across his chest, "Scout's honor. I will sing for you.. sometime." He headed for the door now, "Come on, before we get into trouble and lose our jobs."

He heard Blaine chuckle softly as he held the door open for Blaine to pass through first, and then put a firm hand on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. He saw one of the directors heading their way and spouting off instructions to both of them. When the director moved on down the hall, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with small grins and proceeded to their destinations. Before parting in opposite directions, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, "It was amazing, and I think I have to make you promise to sing for me."

He smiled widely before walking away and hiding his very red blush, only turning around for a second to see Blaine smiling back and winking before going the other way.

Kurt strutted - yes, strutted - to where he was instructed to go and prepared himself to get clobbered. He was instantly pulled into makeup just for a few small and hardly visible blemish fix. His costume was fixed and adjusted and then he was pushed onto set for a small take. After every cut he would look around for Blaine in the sidelines waiting for his scenes, but he wasn't there.

By the end of Kurt's last take, Blaine came running out of nowhere, ready for his scenes. His chest heaved up and down and he bent over and placed his hands over his knees. After a few minutes he glanced up and saw Kurt staring at him, and he smiled while continuing to inhale and exhale sharply.

"What's your problem?" Kurt strolled over to him and bent over slightly, his hands together behind his back.

"Took a nap… overslept…." Blaine breathed out, "I had.. just enough time to… get ready…" He stands up straighter, "Whew.. but I'm here."

"That you are. You ready?" Kurt smiled, nodding his head towards the area of shooting.

"Ready as I'm gonna be." He said as he rolled his neck around and straightened his jacket. "Think you did good?"

"Uh.. yeah, I guess."

"I'm sure you did wonderful."

"Hush, go do your filming before you get fired." Kurt said with a friendly and firm shove.

Blaine rolled his eyes and jogged off, throwing a smile over his shoulder before getting tugged away to get into places. Kurt stuck around and watched Blaine act, and god, this boy could act. Kurt leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, smiling while taking in every moment of Blaine. Even if they had known each other for nearly a day, he was super proud of Blaine. He knew they would be very good friends - or more, hopefully, in Kurt's head.

After all of Blaine's scenes were done, Blaine sighed happily. Probably glad to finally be done after all those takes over and over for no reason. Every time he did it, it was perfect anyways. He looked around and his eyes met Kurt's, and he looked surprised. And even a little delighted. He jogged over to Kurt and shrugged with a large grin. "What do you think?"

"That was perfect, Blaine. You are … definitely going places." Kurt said, then paused. "I mean, in acting.. and singing." He nodded nervously. Maybe it was only weird sounding in his head.

Blaine dropped his head and smiled at the ground with a quiet laugh, putting a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks, Kurt." He looked down at his watch and winced, "Damn it… " he muttered, growling down at his watch before his head jolted up, "You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Um.. yeah.. Why-"

"Be outside the gates at 7:30 in the morning tomorrow, and we'll get coffee, okay?" Blaine suddenly took off, leaving Kurt confused.

"Where are you going?" He shouted at him, ready to go running after him again.

"I have to get to my apartment! _Doctor Who_ is on tonight!" He shouted back, not stopping or slowing his pace.

"You are seriously ditching me for a TV show?!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing considerably hard, starting to turn around now.

"It's really important okay?! I'll see you tomorrow!" Came his last response, a slam of a door ending the conversation. Kurt still chuckled to himself as he walked the opposite way to another exit towards his car. He slid into the drivers seat and sat there for a few minutes, closing his eyes and leaning back in the seat. He replayed the day in his head, Blaine's singing session more than anything else.

A smile creeped onto his face at the thought and couldn't help humming the tune as he drove home.

**Wow, okay. I know it's short again! I'm sorry! I'm working harder to make them longer but that right there takes forever. I appreciate the lot of you who follow this story and enjoyed it! It meant so much and I hope to continue this for a while if you REALLY like it! Please spread the word!**

**Also, I have a tumblr! I forgot to add that in the last chapter. So follow me here:**

**Chapter two! BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT.**

—

"Whoa! Blaine, c'mon… slow down!" Kurt called out to Blaine as he huffed and puffed behind him, following him to where ever the hell he was going. "What is so important?" He yelled, and only got a grin over the shoulder in response.

Blaine finally came to a stop outside of a door and Kurt thanked him for stopping with a slap on the shoulder and then bent over to catch his breath. "Damn, you're….fast…."

"Stop whining. Come on." He turned the knob and opened it, revealing a simple room filled with a variety of instruments. "This is what I like to call my own special break room." Blaine said with a sigh and a smile, "It's not much, but it's a nice get-a-way."

"Wow… um…you play music?" He stared at Blaine now, his mouth hanging open just slightly. This boy could not get any better.

"A little guitar.. piano… I mostly sing…"

Apparently he could.

"…Wanna hear?"

"What? You sing?"

"Yeah." Blaine suddenly looked a bit nervous but still smiling.

"Of course!" Kurt nodded rapidly, "I sing too and I -"

"You do?! Oh my god, FINALLY!" Blaine jumped for joy. Literally, he started jumping up and down. "No one sings, dances, plays ANYTHING in this place! " He exclaimed, making Kurt cringe at the loudness but laughing at Blaine's ridiculousness.

"Uh, yup. I sing.. and I play a teeny.. tiny bit of piano." He nodded slowly, and then he gently shoved Blaine towards the microphone on the rather small stage in the room. Like, really small. Blaine squirmed around on the platform and smiled goofily as he wrung his hands around the mic. He looked almost confused, but then he stood up straight like it dawned on him. He practically skipped over to the piano and put the mic on the little stand connected to it.

Kurt sat down on the floor and wrapped his hands around one of his knees and rested his chin on top of it. "Well, go on!" He smiled.

Blaine played off random notes on the piano, feeling a little more confident. "Um.. well this is one of my favorite songs. I love Katy Perry.. and this seems to always brighten me up." He starts playing the notes of_Teenage Dream_ on the piano, and then his mouth opened and sung. He sung with such passion and confidence, it blew Kurt away. He almost teared up but controlled himself, feeling silly for nearly doing it.

As the song went on, his mouth hung open in awe, his eyes wide with pure amazement and possibly love. He had never heard such a beautiful and perfect voice. Not even his own, which he thought was pretty damn amazing. His hands fell from his knees and his legs stretched out, leaving his hands flopped over at his sides. His mouth remained open until the last notes faded out and Blaine slowly looked over at Kurt.

Kurt immediately burst out in applauds and cheers, standing up and jumping up and down excitedly. "Blaine! Wow.. I mean.." He bounced up and down on his toes instead now, rubbing his hands together. "That was amazing. No words.. just.. wow." A small smile crossed Blaine's face, his eyes looking slightly glassy.

"Was it that good?"

"I said it was amazing." He nodded, still bouncing up and down slightly.  
"Th-thanks." He nodded and rubbed his hands up and down his legs. Kurt had to shift his eyes away from the small gesture, determined not to get into _that _kind of thinking.

"So.. um.." Blaine said as he stood up and got closer to Kurt, "Do I get to hear you sing?" He nudged him with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows, making a gesture at the microphone.

"Su- .. " Kurt said right as that blasted bell rang again. Both their faces fell in disappointment, "Er.. well…" Kurt patted his hand on Blaine's upper arm, "Perhaps another time.." He shrugged.

"Yeah yeah yeah… " He mumbled, but he smiled. "Do I have to make you promise?"

"No. But.." he put up his hand and the other one across his chest, "Scout's honor. I will sing for you.. sometime." He headed for the door now, "Come on, before we get into trouble and lose our jobs."

He heard Blaine chuckle softly as he held the door open for Blaine to pass through first, and then put a firm hand on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. He saw one of the directors heading their way and spouting off instructions to both of them. When the director moved on down the hall, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with small grins and proceeded to their destinations. Before parting in opposite directions, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, "It was amazing, and I think I have to make you promise to sing for me."

He smiled widely before walking away and hiding his very red blush, only turning around for a second to see Blaine smiling back and winking before going the other way.

Kurt strutted - yes, strutted - to where he was instructed to go and prepared himself to get clobbered. He was instantly pulled into makeup just for a few small and hardly visible blemish fix. His costume was fixed and adjusted and then he was pushed onto set for a small take. After every cut he would look around for Blaine in the sidelines waiting for his scenes, but he wasn't there.

By the end of Kurt's last take, Blaine came running out of nowhere, ready for his scenes. His chest heaved up and down and he bent over and placed his hands over his knees. After a few minutes he glanced up and saw Kurt staring at him, and he smiled while continuing to inhale and exhale sharply.

"What's your problem?" Kurt strolled over to him and bent over slightly, his hands together behind his back.

"Took a nap… overslept…." Blaine breathed out, "I had.. just enough time to… get ready…" He stands up straighter, "Whew.. but I'm here."

"That you are. You ready?" Kurt smiled, nodding his head towards the area of shooting.

"Ready as I'm gonna be." He said as he rolled his neck around and straightened his jacket. "Think you did good?"

"Uh.. yeah, I guess."

"I'm sure you did wonderful."

"Hush, go do your filming before you get fired." Kurt said with a friendly and firm shove.

Blaine rolled his eyes and jogged off, throwing a smile over his shoulder before getting tugged away to get into places. Kurt stuck around and watched Blaine act, and god, this boy could act. Kurt leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, smiling while taking in every moment of Blaine. Even if they had known each other for nearly a day, he was super proud of Blaine. He knew they would be very good friends - or more, hopefully, in Kurt's head.

After all of Blaine's scenes were done, Blaine sighed happily. Probably glad to finally be done after all those takes over and over for no reason. Every time he did it, it was perfect anyways. He looked around and his eyes met Kurt's, and he looked surprised. And even a little delighted. He jogged over to Kurt and shrugged with a large grin. "What do you think?"

"That was perfect, Blaine. You are … definitely going places." Kurt said, then paused. "I mean, in acting.. and singing." He nodded nervously. Maybe it was only weird sounding in his head.

Blaine dropped his head and smiled at the ground with a quiet laugh, putting a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks, Kurt." He looked down at his watch and winced, "Damn it… " he muttered, growling down at his watch before his head jolted up, "You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Um.. yeah.. Why-"

"Be outside the gates at 7:30 in the morning tomorrow, and we'll get coffee, okay?" Blaine suddenly took off, leaving Kurt confused.

"Where are you going?" He shouted at him, ready to go running after him again.

"I have to get to my apartment! _Doctor Who_ is on tonight!" He shouted back, not stopping or slowing his pace.

"You are seriously ditching me for a TV show?!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing considerably hard, starting to turn around now.

"It's really important okay?! I'll see you tomorrow!" Came his last response, a slam of a door ending the conversation. Kurt still chuckled to himself as he walked the opposite way to another exit towards his car. He slid into the drivers seat and sat there for a few minutes, closing his eyes and leaning back in the seat. He replayed the day in his head, Blaine's singing session more than anything else.

A smile creeped onto his face at the thought and couldn't help humming the tune as he drove home.

**Wow, okay. I know it's short again! I'm sorry! I'm working harder to make them longer but that right there takes forever. I appreciate the lot of you who follow this story and enjoyed it! It meant so much and I hope to continue this for a while if you REALLY like it! Please spread the word!**

**Also, I have a tumblr! I forgot to add that in the last chapter. So follow me at merry-kurtsy-mas!**


End file.
